The present disclosure relates to a lens forming method, a lens, and a camera module and, in particular, to a lens forming method using a photo-curable resin, a lens obtained by this forming method, and a camera module configured by using this lens.
In lens formation using a resin, an uncured ultraviolet-curable resin is supplied to a mold having a lens curved surface formed thereon, and a glass substrate is pressed onto the surface of the mold supplied with the uncured resin. At this time, a gap material keeping a predetermined small distance on the periphery of the entire lens curved surface is disposed. This makes superfluous resin and air bubbles easily drawn out. In this state, by collectively irradiating the uncured resin with ultraviolet rays via a glass substrate, the resin is cured (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-152038 (in particular, refer to paragraph 0077) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-152040 (in particular, refer to paragraph 0087)).